SC Episode 12
|ja_romaji = Enpuresu |chapters = 146-149 |runtime = 24:00 |writer = STORY -TVアニメ『ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 スターダストクルセイダース』公式サイト |storyboard = Satoshi Ōsedo |epidirector = Satoshi Ōsedo |anidirector = Shin Hyung Woo Hi-eun Choi |assistani = Ryo Kobayashi Eri Ogawa |assistaction = Takahito Katayama |key = Aya Nishimura Seong-woon Ko Ryoko Kawamura Hideyuki Sugiura Masaya Sekizaki Masashi Yamada Takashi Mitani Keiko Takemoto Miho Tanaka Sachiko Mori Rie Arakawa Kazuyo Nakamura Koji Kataoka Kazuki Baba Kazuhiko Shibuya Manabu Imura Cha Myoung Jun Mitsushi Kasano Katsuhiro Shimizu Shuhei Fukuda Gakushi Maeda Toshiharu Sugie Hideyasu Okamoto |2ndkey = Akama Sae Ohkawa Takahiro Tonegawa Megumi Irie Toshihiro Takegami Michiko Taira Tetsuro Yukitoshi Hotani Masahiko Komino White Line Triple A TAP CLC Sunshine Corp. AI drop Sunlight Studio μ |eyecatch = Masahiko Komino (Hermit Purple) Kazuhiko Shibuya (Empress) |eyecatch2 = Hermit Purple Empress |opening = STAND PROUD |ending = Walk Like an Egyptian |jpdate = June 21, 2014 |endate = October 21, 2017 |previous = Emperor and Hanged Man, Part 2 |next = Wheel of Fortune }} |Enpuresu}} is the twelfth episode of Stardust Crusaders and the thirty-eighth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It covers the last pages of Chapter 146 through Chapter 149 of the manga. Summary Sensing J. Geil's death through the connection in her bloodline, Enya mourns heavily and prepares to take revenge on his assailants with her minion who uses the Empress Stand. Elsewhere, Jotaro's group travel by bus towards Varanasi, a famed city with strong religious traditions. They are joined by the woman from before, who introduces herself as Nena. Upon arriving in the city, Joseph, growing concerned about what he assumed to be a bug bite on his arm, goes to the local hospital to get it treated, as Nena sticks out her tongue which has a strange wart on it and remains with Polnareff. When the doctor attempts to cut the growth off, he is killed by the "bug bite", which has grown its own face and reveals itself to be the Empress. As Joseph tries to fight off the Stand attached to his arm, he is put into a further pinch when the Empress implicates Joseph for the murder of the doctor, putting the police on alert. Joseph attempts to hide from the police, but the Empress grows arms and manages to keep Joseph in one place, alerting the police towards his location. With the Stand unaffected by his Ripple techniques, since it is a part of his own body, Joseph instead uses Hermit Purple to squeeze and ensnare Empress, allowing him to break free. As Joseph searches for the user of the Empress, causing chaos around him while trying to avoid attacks from the Stand as it grows larger and stronger, he manages to create a map of the city indicating an item useful to him by breaking pots and using Hermit Purple on the debris. He thus locates a barrel of coal tar and plunges the Empress in it. Though the Empress is initially undeterred in its attacks on Joseph, stating that it cannot be suffocated as it is not a living organism, the substance suddenly solidifies around it, stopping its movements. Joseph reveals that the barrel contained coal tar that he had sought out with a map created by Hermit Purple and some ashes. Joseph then proceeds to use Hermit Purple to rip the immobilized Empress to shreds, while elsewhere Nena is also torn to shreds, revealing her as the Stand's user and her true form as an obese woman who was using the skin of the younger woman as a disguise. After regrouping with Jotaro and Kakyoin, the group decides to travel by car to Pakistan, unaware that they are being followed by another car. Appearances |Av3=JotaroAvAnim3.png|Name3=Jotaro Kujo |Av4=JosephAvAnim3.png|Name4=Joseph Joestar |Av5=KakyoinAvAnim.png|Name5=Noriaki Kakyoin |Av6=PolnareffAvAnim3.png|Name6=Jean Pierre Polnareff |Av7=NenaAvAnim.png|Name7=Nena|Status7= |Av8=HolHorseAvAnim.png|Name8=Hol Horse|Status8= |Av9=Varanasi Doctor and Nurse Anime.gif|Name9=Unnamed Characters#Varanasi Doctor and Nurse|SName9=Varanasi Doctor and Nurse|Status9= }} |Av2=HermitPurpleAvAnim.png|Name2=Hermit Purple |Av3=WheelOfFortuneAvAnim.png|Name3=Wheel of Fortune|Status3= }} Manga/Anime Differences Commentary Trivia * The symbol for Morioh can be seen on the clinic's entrance. References Navigation Category:Season 2 Episodes